


The Things Makkachin Does for Viktor and his Love for Yuuri

by AKAuthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Dog - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Nurse Yuuri, Pining, makkachin is a goodboy, puppy makkachin, shy yuuri, vet au, viktor is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAuthor/pseuds/AKAuthor
Summary: Yuuri is the cute vet nurse that Viktor takes Makkachin to see. And then starts making up reasons to see.CUTE VET AU!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this came from, only that it most definitely happened. And Makkachin is immortal and no one can convince me otherwise.
> 
> Let me know what you want to read!

Makkachin was an intelligent dog. He had been the last of his litter left to sell in a large pet shop in Saint Petersburg. In an effort to sell him, the manager moved him to the window, where a passing twenty-year-old Viktor Nikiforov saw him sitting on his lonesome. Doing an immediate u-turn, Viktor walked into the shop and loudly declared that he would take the puppy in the window home -alone with the many, many things necessary for puppy-care. Makkachin was scooped up and cradled to a warm chest that smelt of sweat, and even ten years later he still likes to be hauled up into Viktor’s arms.

Newly named Makkachin was carried home with his head popping out of a sports bag that was filled mostly with an array of soft things that smelt strongly of Viktor. They walked past so many sights and sounds and smells, Makkachin had to yelp at Viktor to stop and see the park, but the man didn’t stop walking, continuing past the park with a 

“I’ll bring you to the park after we see the vet, okay Makkachin?” He said kindly, with a caress to fluffy brown ears (Makkachin forgot all about the park after ear scritches).

 

Then they arrived at Viktor’s home, a set of rooms inside a tall building. It was small, a couch and chair in front of a tv (that was smoking) and little kitchenette that could use a decent clean from the stench coming from the oven. A small plastic table with two chairs was just inside the door, and a decent sized bookshelf with less books and more medals and trophies completed the main room of the cheap apartment. 

Viktor extracted his little puppy, before he dropped his skating bag and showed the puppy his small home. A creaky bathroom with a strange grey fungus on the ceiling and a window that never closed properly was quickly introduced, along with a slightly longer meeting with a small room, hard carpet (oddly stained in places), and single unmade bed, a desk with an array of things spread across it, and a window with a thick blanket pinned over it.

“It’s not much, but it’s home,” Viktor announced, flopping onto the couch and sinking quite far into it. He let Makkachin go scamper and explore, kicked the side of the tv until it spluttered to life, and relaxed.

 

After a night of whinging on Makkachin’s part (Viktor had heard you should try and teach puppies to sleep in their own bed, not yours) Viktor blearily skulled back a coffee that was more hot milky water with some grains in it, and mindlessly fed himself cereal without milk (because he used the last of it in his coffee). Makkachin, who was not nearly as tired as Viktor, was given a dog bowl of puppy food, which was eaten with vigour. 

Then they were off to the vet, Makka on a harness and leash and in Viktor’s arms. Luckily there was a fairly reputable vet clinic a couple of blocks away, which made the trip easier than it could have been with an excitable puppy. Pigeons would not be safe once Makkachin was free to walk on his leash.

The clinic was like any other vet clinic, with shelves of toys, food, and supplies lining the walls. An easy clean linoleum was on the floor, a notable wet spot visible next to the scales. The smell of cat pee permeated the room. At the counter, a young female nurse was happy to take down Makkachin’s details, then Viktor’s, then make an appointment to see a vet. It appeared Wednesday mornings were slow, because she managed to get them in, in the the next ten minutes.

 

A quiet two minutes was spent waiting, Viktor inspecting the dog toys with a squirming Makka tucked under his arm. Then, a door opened and a young accented voice spoke.

“Uhm, Makkachin?” 

Viktor turned and made to walk into the exam room but found himself faltering when his eyes caught those of a younger man. Dark hair that looked softer than Viktor’s failing couch, warm eyes in a shade of melted chocolate Viktor could never achieve with his shitty stove.   
Upon realising that he was staring, Viktor plastered his best smile on, and walked into the exam room.

 

“I’m Yuuri Katsuki, a vet nurse, I’ll just go and get Doctor Volkova who will be overseeing the appointment,” the accented young man said, closing the door to reception and opening on on the other side of the room. The pungent scent of betadine filled the room. 

“I’m Viktor Nikiforov.”

In a few moments a short woman in a white coat with dark blue scrubs matching Yuuri’s walked into the room, grinning intensely. 

“Good morning, I’m Doctor Volkova, I’ll be watching this appointment because regulation demands it even though I would trust Yuuri to perform kidney surgery on me with a hacksaw,” she greeted. Yuuri flushed a shade of pink that Viktor immediately decided to repaint his bathroom with. It might cover the fungus. 

“Not heart surgery?” Viktor asked, putting Makkachin down on the stainless steel table. Doctor Volkova smiled and reached up on tiptoe to ruffle Yuuri’s hair.

 

“Eh, I can live with one kidney, let’s not risk the heart,” she joked, moving to the computer while making an impressive motion to Yuuri that apparently meant take it away and begin the examination.

 

“Oh uhm, this must be Makkachin,” Yuuri stuttered, checking a clipboard pressed to his chest. “You want him vaccinated and checked over? We can flea and worm him too if he hasn’t been already,” the nurse put down the clipboard and rubbed Makkachin behind the ears. 

 

“I got him yesterday at a petshop, I don’t know if he’s been flead or wormed, so it’s best to do that,” Viktor said with a smile. Yuuri barely glanced up, Viktor melting at the sight of warm chocolate eyes. However the nurse didn’t notice, busy gently prodding Makka and opening his mouth and listening to his chest.

“Okay, I’ll give him his vaccinations, Makkachin looks to be about eleven weeks old, so he’s okay to be outside with his vaccinations. He’s otherwise in good health, so I’ll do the shots, worms, and fleas, and then you can be on your way!” Yuuri announced happily, all too happily in Viktor’s opinion as his own heart felt like it was sinking.

 

“You want me gone so soon? Yuuri!” Viktor whined, attempting to be just a little bit charming. Yuuri blushed that incredible shade of pink again, and being the cause of the blooming colour made Viktor very happy indeed. 

 

“N- no! I, well, I have wanted to meet you for a while, I- uh- love your skating,” Yuuri stammered out, petting Makkachin’s fluff.

 

“Oh!? A fan!” Viktor exclaimed, completely forgetting himself, Makkachin, and the grinning doctor standing at the computer in the corner. 

 

“I suppose so,” Yuuri began to answer, as Viktor crowded him and pulled his phone out. Many photos would have been taken had Makka not barked in annoyance. Yuuri’s pink became a red, and he hurried to duck his head and avoid his giggling superior. 

 

“I’ll just, uh, do these shots…” he patted his scrubs for what Viktor could only assume was the needle and syringe in one of those packets. When Yuuri came up with nothing from his pockets he cast a look to Volkova, who had stopped laughing and instead taken up snickering, even as she froze in alarm. 

“What?” She asked. Yuuri blinked.

“The shots… I don’t have them, did you put them in your pocket?” The nurse asked. Volkov unfroze and stepped forward, pulling her coat up and tipping the pockets out onto the counter. Numerous crumbly dog treats, keys, a can of cat food, a muesli bar, some packets, and the packet with the syringe. 

Scooping everything back into her pockets, she handed the packet to Yuuri who swiftly unwrapped it, pinched Makkachin’s neck, and quickly administered the shot. Before Makka could whine in a dreaded repeat of last night, a treat was offered and the puppy was wagging his tail hard.

 

After that first meeting, Viktor found some inspiration for his skating, it breathed new life into him. He finished his online French course, won his upcoming competition and moved apartment.  
But he didn’t have Yuuri’s number.

 

Makkachin was a good boy. He was willing to put up with regular trips to the vet just for Viktor to see the cute nurse. In four years Yuuri had become a doctor at the clinic, and the sole reason for twice regular checkups, shopping trips, and grooming visits to the vet. Of course, more often than not in the beginning of the insane ordeal, Yuuri hadn’t been available or even seen. Viktor usually walked with a bit of drag on the way home those days. Now, with a very firm routine in place, Yuuri usually made a quick appearance for a chat with Viktor (who still didn’t have the guts to pup up and ask Yuuri to mate with him, but perhaps humans were just that weird), and even better for Makkachin was when Doctor Volkova was able to come and say hello.

She had the best treats by far, and she always slipped Makkachin one extra. 

 

But now it was getting ridiculous. Their last (actual) visit to the vet had been three weeks ago, and Makkachin knew that because Viktor kept muttering about how it was too soon to go back to the clinic with no reason into his coffee mug. So this morning, a normal thursday in which the weather was mild, the grass was green, the birds were still in the tree despite Makkachin’s barking, Viktor was walking him to the vet. 

Before this, there was a disappearing bee sting, a non-foaming mouth, a swollen paw (that might have actually been a genuine accident with a door), and an abnormal consumption of carrots. 

Yuuri must be getting suspicious at this point.

Once there with an emergency appointment (which cost more), Viktor lifted a large Makka onto the table and nervously waited for Yuuri to walk in from the room that smelt of betadine. Yuuri gave a cursory smile to Viktor but appeared far more concerned over Makkachin, who was fine despite Viktor’s clear panic. 

“What happened to Makka?” Yuuri asked. Viktor paused for a moment, trying to think of how to ask the vet to dinner.

 

“He wouldn’t eat this morning and kept whining,” Viktor blurted, hands pressed to the cold steel of the table. “I didn’t know what to do so I brought him here.”

 

“It can’ be that bad if he walked here with you,” Yuuri muttered, checking the poodle over. Viktor bit his lip. “But I’ll check his temperature just to be sure we don’t have something serious to worry about,” the Japanese man flashed a smile to Viktor as he prepped the thermometer. 

Makkachin knew what the little stick was.   
He knew where it went. 

Viktor better get Yuuri's number for this.

 

“Makkachin seems fine, maybe it was a brief thing,” Yuuri said, taking his gloves off and rubbing Makka down in apology. “Might be best to keep him away from Volkova, too many treats might upset him again.”

 

“Yes, I’ll do that,” Viktor said quickly. Yuuri’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Viktor, you look worried, whats going on?”

 

“I, uh, wanted to ask… if you… maybe… wanted to have dinner with me and Makkachin, he loves you, you know,” Viktor said awkwardly to Yuuri’s beginning blush. Makkachin huffed and jumped off the table.

 

“I… would love to have dinner with you, Viktor… I was going to ask you if I was brave enough…” Yuuri shyly answered. Viktor moved around the table and close to Yuuri, the man of his dreams (literally, if the sleep talking was worth anything). 

Makkachin huffed. He was a good boy. He put up with rectal thermometers just so that Viktor could end up making out on the table in the exam room. 

And if Yuuri moving in meant that Makka got the best belly rubs and treats, plus a spot on the bed at night, then so be it.


End file.
